


Unfair

by sublime42



Series: Lucifer Ageplay [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Crying, Diapers, Non-Sexual Age Play, Sad, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 19:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20317948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sublime42/pseuds/sublime42
Summary: A case with a child killer hits Lucifer very hard, causing him to become upset and regress.Non-sexual age play, please read the tags.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You might want to read Childish first but this fic can stand alone, too.

Something had been different about Lucifer recently. 

They'd been working one of their worst cases- a mother and her two young children had been brutally murdered. The father was nowhere to be found, and his fingerprints were all over the murder weapons.

Lucifer followed Chloe and Dan around, as usual, but he was quieter than normal, seemingly lost in his own world. Of course, he did as he was told, but rarely anything more. It was as if the case was hitting him too hard.

00

They finally caught the guy a week after the killings. He had been trying to cross over into Mexico and they'd intercepted him. Dan read the man his rights and handcuffed him while Chloe and Ella breathed a sigh of relief. The man truly seemed to have no remorse, but they had enough evidence to hopefully put him away for the rest of his life.

They were watching Dan put him into the squad car when Chloe realized that Lucifer was missing. He had been there just a moment prior, but it seemed he had run off.

She and Ella agreed to take separate directions to search for him, but it only took a few minutes to find him. All Ella had to do was follow her ears.

She found him not far away, sitting off the side of the road in a small grove of trees. He was crying loudly and had his knees drawn up to his chest. He rocked back and forth as if trying to somehow soothe himself with the motion.

"Luci," Ella greeted him. She frowned when he didn't acknowledge her. 

"Honey, " she tried again, this time crouching on her knees, trying to be more on his level.

This time Lucifer glanced up at her.

"El-ella," he whimpered.

She moved closer to him and he surprised her by throwing himself into her arms. She quickly hugged him and began to rub his back.

"Luci, honey. What's going on?"

He shook his head and burrowed his face deeper into her shoulder. 

His reaction told her one thing for sure: he had dropped into a younger headspace. Chloe had told her about the ageplay that she, Lucifer and Dan participated in, but Ella had yet to actually see it happen. Until now, that was.

Still, she was good with kids and felt comfortable dealing with him even in this state. She continued to rub his back, slowly rocking them back and forth as she did so.

She worried that he might be injured, but she would have to wait until he calmed a bit to check him.

00

It took ten minutes for him to stop crying. At least, he wasnt quite so hysterical by then. Chloe had arrived too and had also begun petting Lucifer's back.

He sniffled, trying to catch his breath. The two women waited patiently as he began to steady himself. They waited until the tears had stopped before speaking. 

"Sweetie," Ella said, "I know you're very upset but I have to ask, did you hurt yourself somehow?"

Lucifer shook his head no and sniffled again.

"So nothing hurts?" She confirmed. 

"Head hurts. But not sick."

"Maybe from crying, " chloe noted. 

"You think you can tell me what's wrong, then?" Ella continued. She took his hand and began to massage it, trying to keep him calm.

"It isn't fair!" He said loudly. "They were babies...and their daddy hurt them..." his eyes were welling up again.

Chloe sighed. She had a feeling that Lucifer was having a hard time with this case. Looking back, she should have taken him off of it.

Ella pouted sympathetically and pulled him into another hug.

"I know, baby. It's not fair or right at all."

Lucifer sniffled again but felt too drained to cry anymore. Instead he melted into the embrace, putting most of his weight on the lab tech who was holding him.

00

It took both Chloe and Ella to guide Lucifer back to the car. He was clearly exhausted and having a hard time walking. They finally got him into the backseat. Ella strapped in his seatbelt and sat next to him, allowing him to rest his head on her shoulder as Chloe drove.

00

As much as Chloe and Ella wanted to get home, there was a lot of paperwork to finish up and the quicker they could do it, the better for the DA. Lucifer had fallen asleep on the drive, blinking exhaustedly when he'd been woken up at the station. With this in mind, Ella prepared the cot she kept in her office for late nights. She layered it with blankets and guided Lucifer to it, instructing him to sit. After making him drink a glass of water to try to help his headache, she aided him in removing his suit jacket and shoes then tucked him under the covers. He immediately snuggled into them, curling into a fetal position on the cot.

Ella ran a hand through his messy hair.

"Try to get some more sleep, baby. Me and Chloe are gonna be right here if you need us."

Lucifer nodded slightly in understanding then closed his eyes again.

00

Three hours later, Ella and Chloe were pulled from their work by a keening sound. Both immediately looked towards Lucifer, who was now tossing and turning. He let out a cry as he did this.

"Nightmare," Chloe said, as she walked over. Ella followed behind. "He gets them often but they are more frequent lately."

Chloe kneeled down and gently rubbed Lucifer's arm.

"Luci, sweetheart, you're having a bad dream. It's time to wake up."

There was no response, so she tried again, rubbing harder this time.

It got through to him and his eyes shot open. He looked around wildly, his heart pounding in his chest. 

Chloe reached out for him, rubbing his sternum with one hand while touching his hair with the other.

"You're okay. You're safe. Ella and I are here," she told him.

The panic vanished from his face but his eyes began to fill with tears.

"Dreamed about them. The babies. They were crying. And so much blood... so much..." 

"What a terrible dream," Ella said, now kneeling down as well. She cupped Lucifer's cheek and he leaned into her touch. "I'm so sorry you had to deal with that."

A tear ran down his face but he remained quiet, and the three stayed there for a few minutes as he calmed.

At some point both Chloe and Ella noticed that the area smelled of urine; a quick check under the blankets revealed that Lucifer had wet himself. He had been so tired earlier and they'd had so much to do that she had neglected to diaper him.

Thankfully, Ella seemed to know just what to do.

"I'll go take him to the showers by the gym. Should be quiet at this time of night." 

Chloe nodded and walked towards the closet where she stored her stuff, then pulled out a black bag.

"There are adult sized diapers and pullups in there if you want to give it a go, as well as a change of clothes."

Ella looked Lucifer over, wondering how she would get someone nearly twice her size diapered and dressed.

Chloe saw the look on her face.

"On second thought, I'll go with you, we can help him together."

00

Thankfully, there was no one else in the locker room. Ella ran a shower while Chloe helped Lucifer undress. She herself then stripped to her underwear to help wash him. He wasn't up for doing anything himself, rather he just stood there, staring at the floor while Chloe worked.

She finally got him washed and Ella helped dry him off. Together they managed to get him into a pullup and then into a pair of sweatpants and a tshirt.

It was now two in the morning, and despite the work yet to be done, both women felt they ought to call it a night. Not only were they exhausted, but Lucifer was half asleep again. 

Ella helped Chloe walk Lucifer to the car and again buckled him in. He didn't protest at all, but did look at her sadly.

"Ohhh, you can break hearts with that look," she told him. "You have my number," she addressed both Lucifer and Chloe. "Don't hesitate to call me if you need more help."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer acts out bigtime and learns a lesson.

It wasn't too difficult getting Lucifer into bed. He slept calmly next to Chloe for several hours until the alarm went off. 

Chloe crawled out of bed, still exhausted, but ready to begin the day. She gently rubbed Lucifer's arm to wake him, but his only response was to bury himself deeper under the covers.

"Lucifer, we have to get up," she told him, getting slightly annoyed. "We have to be at the police station in an hour."

He replied something that sounded like "noooo" but was muffled by the blankets covering him. 

Chloe sighed. She slowly pulled the blankets up, revealing Lucifer's face. He glared at her and made a grab for the covers again, but she held them tightly.

"You can sleep in Ella's office if you want," Chloe offered. 

"Don't want to. You go," he answered.

Stubborn as he was, the cute look on his face - one of being overtired and just not ready for the day - was adorable, and Chloe couldn't help but smile.

"Fine. Maze is home today if you want to stay with her," Chloe offered, "But you need to at least let me change your diaper before you go. I'd like you to eat some breakfast, too." 

Nothing.

Well, there was one way to get him up. One thing she'd found about Lucifer was that he was very ticklish, especially on his sides. She reached out and tickled him there, thinking it would make him laugh. She was surprised when he quickly moved out of her grasp and smacked her on the arm very hard.

Stunned, Chloe moved back from him.

"You just hit me!" She nearly shouted. "What the hell, Lucifer?!"

"Just LEAVE ME ALONE," he shouted back at her, before throwing a pillow at her.

Chloe had no idea how to react. She felt a combination of anger and frustration because this was so totally unlike Lucifer. He'd never raised a hand to her, ever. 

Shaking her head, she stood up and left the room.

00

Chloe ended up leaving Maze with instructions to ensure that Lucifer didn't leave the apartment while she was at work. Despite his actions, she still felt bad that she'd left him alone in bed with a wet diaper. He'd probably have a rash later, but she wasn't going to try to fight him off if he was going to literally hit her then she didn't have much choice.

She arrived at the precinct in a bad mood and joined Ella in her lab. Ella briefly asked about Lucifer, and how he was doing, but Chloe dodged the question, hoping that she might gain some clarity if she distanced herself from the problem at hand. She resolved to spend the rest of the day focused on her work.

00

Back at the apartment, Maze was less than thrilled about Lucifer's behavior. She'd given him an hour to cool off but thirty minutes into it had found him sitting on the living room floor, watching television with the volume turned up to an obscene level. She glanced at the TV, noting that the show that was on was very bloody and violent.

"You know Chloe doesn't like you watching that stuff," she said, taking a seat next to him. The way he was sitting told her that he was still in his younger head space.

Lucifer shrugged. 

Frowning, Maze took the remote and changed the channel to something more kid-appropriate.

"There. You like Spongebob."

There was no reply, so Maze sat next to him. She motioned for him to lay his head on her lap, but he refused, seeming to shrink further into himself instead.

They watched an episode together in silence before she spoke again.

"You know, what you did this morning, it wasn't cool," she said calmly. 

When he didn't respond, she continued. 

"You wouldn't like it if Chloe hit you, or if I hit you, right?" She asked. 

He quickly shook his head 'no', a look of fear coming over his face. Maze could surely hurt him badly if she wanted to.

"So what are you supposed to do when you do something wrong?" She asked.

Lucifer sighed loudly.

"...Apologize," he replied. 

"Right. So, let's get you changed and dressed and I'll take you down to the precinct to say you're sorry to Chloe."

00

Lucifer allowed Maze to change him and help him into a new outfit, but he really didn't want to go to the precinct. To that end, he made it difficult for Maze to leave, hiding her keys and then turning various household appliances on so that she would have to turn them off.

After half an hour of this, Maze was truly getting annoyed. She'd been doing her best to stay calm, but it wasn't in her nature to let things like this slide. She took a deep breath like Linda had told her to do when she was getting angry.

"Do you want to sit in the bedroom and stare at the wall all day? Because that's where your heading!" She threatened. 

Lucifer looked at her and slowly continued to turn on the coffee maker that he was playing with, as if in defiance.

Fuck! In hell she would torture someone acting like that. Boil them in coffee or something. But Linda had said that she had to be calm and that she couldn't physically punish him. Man, was he pushing her buttons though.

"Yeah, okay, I don't have it in me to deal with this. Come on. You're in time out until Chloe gets home." 

When Lucifer made no move to leave the kitchen she approached him.

"You going to make me carry you then?"

There was no response and Lucifer began to play with the stove.

00

"I'm gonna kill him. Literally."

Chloe was holding her phone to her ear, listening to Maze rant about Lucifer's behavior. 

"Maybe we should call Linda," Chloe suggested. 

This caught Ella's attention and she started paying closer attention to the conversation. 

Just as Chloe hung up, Ella spoke up.

"Is everything okay with Lucifer? Is he still having a hard time?"

Chloe's shoulders slumped. 

"He's _really_ acting up. This morning he smacked me when I tried to get him out of bed. Maze said he was trying to watch American Horror Story and that he kept turning the lights and kitchen appliances on and off when she tried to bring him here and that he bit her when she put him in time out!"

Ella's jaw dropped. 

"He hit you? And bit Maze?! Wow. That's totally unacceptable but..."

She trailed off.

"But what?"

"Well it's just that Lucifer tends to act out when he's upset even when he's an adult. He never really had any good role models to teach him how to cope with emotions until recently with you, Dan and Linda. It would be a good teaching moment, is what I'm saying."

Chloe considered this. 

"You're right. I was so surprised this morning that I just left. I shouldn't have done that. I guess I ought to go talk to him."

Ella gave her a reassuring smile.

"Go. I'll cover here."

Chloe thanked her and left.

00

Lucifer was in the bedroom, staring at the ceiling. Maze had deposited him in there an hour prior. She looked relieved when Chloe finally arrived.

"He isn't making any noise. Maybe he fell asleep," Maze said.

Chloe nodded. 

"I'll handle it. Thanks for keeping your cool earlier."

"You're welcome. It was truly an effort."

Chloe walked towards the bedroom door and knocked gently.

"Lucifer, I need to speak to you."

There was no response.

"It's important. I'm coming in." 

She slowly opened the door, stepped into the room and shut it behind her. It was best to have this discussion in private. 

Lucifer didn't acknowledge her, even when she sat on the bed next to him.

"Honey, you think you can look at me?"

Hearing the kind tone of Chloe's voice, Lucifer glanced at her.

"Thank you. We need to talk about today. I understand that you are probably still very upset about the case we worked on, and that is totally normal. It's okay to feel like that. Being sad or angry or frustrated is part of life and when it happens you should tell someone. Tell me or Dan or Ella. You know we'll listen to you. Do you understand?"

Lucifer nodded.

"Good. Now, what's not okay is hitting or biting other people. Nothing like that is acceptable unless you are physically defending yourself. This morning I probably should have taken into account how tired and sad you might still be feeling. I could have just let you sleep longer but I wanted to stick to routine. Still, it wasnt okay to smack me. I think you know all of this though."

Lucifer took a deep breath. He felt greatly ashamed and embarrassed for his actions while at the same time the thoughts of the case still ran through his mind. It made him feel sick thinking of it. He sighed, wishing Chloe would hug him but feeling as if he didn't deserve it.

"Why don't you tell me how you're feeling right now?" Chloe asked.

"I feel... sad. And angry. And embarrassed, I guess. I'm sorry I hit you." Tears began to well up in his eyes. "I won't do again. Promise."

Chloe could tell by his wording that he was in between headspace, the older part of him wanted to express himself verbally while the younger part of his mind wanted to cry.

"I'll believe you." She leaned against the headboard and motioned for him to join her.

"Can have hug?" He asked.

"Yes of course. Come here." She opened her arms and Lucifer crawled towards her, then nearly sat in her lap. Chloe helped maneuver him so they were both comfortable and wrapped her arms around him.

Feeling so warm and secure, Lucifer truly started to cry.

"It wasn't right. Someone should've stopped him. Not fair. People are bad!"

Chloe frowned.

"You're right that some people are very bad, like the man was. But there are a lot of really good people too. And I think they outnumber the bad ones."

Lucifer thought this over. It was hard to understand. He had met so many millions of bad people in hell, it didn't seem possible. 

"How?" He finally asked, sniffling as he did so. He rubbed his face into Chloe's shoulder and she began to run her fingers through his hair.

"Well. When the little girl was found dying, she went to the hospital, and even though one very bad person hurt her, there were dozens of doctors and nurses who tried to save her."

Lucifer nodded and sniffled again.

"And remember how we found the bad guy? A lady saw him and called it in. And then we arrested him, and Ella's work will make sure he cannot ever hurt anyone again. If people try to help others, they're doing good. _You_ are good because you help too."

Lucifer didn't know what to say. Could Chloe really mean that?

"But...I hit. And I bit Maze."

"But you're not gonna do it again, right? And you're going to apologize to her?"

Lucifer nodded yes.

"Then as long as you really mean it, and you really try in the future, you're doing good."

Lucifer wasn't entirely sure that Chloe was right, but he felt much better at least. He lay with her a while longer, enjoying the feeling of being in her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is what I'd tell my kid in this situation I think.


End file.
